guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gandara, the Moon Fortress
I dont know how to edit the page very well so i'll post my info here. Statue of Dwayne: Skale hunt , by Pogahn Passage. Statue of Melendru: Heket Hunt, north end, west of Pogahn passage Statue of Lyssa: Heket Hunt, northwest near Helenah Collector. Statue of Baltesar: Skale hunt, northeast Collectors: Helenah: 5 kournan Pendants Other npcs: Nerashi Creatures here: Kuskale, Kuskale Lasher Kuskale Blighter Frigid Kuskale, only on east side of Pogahn passage exit. Heket, Blue- Tongue Heket Beast sworn Heket Stoneaxe Heket Kournans, Kournan Field Commander Kournan Spotter Kournan Guard Kournan Oppressor Kournan Bowman Kournan Zealot Kournan Scribe Kournan Priest Kournan Phalanx note: a Field commander and one spotter are at every bridge going into the interior, and all gates are closed. My guildwars name is Tundra Nomad Explorable Version Is there no way into the fortress proper when you enter from Pogahn Passage? - Lord Ehzed 02:37, 22 November 2006 (CST) :No there isn't, AFAIK, but if you have done both the Consulate Docks and Pogahn Passage missions, you should have more or less unmapped the fortress building part of the zone anyway. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:44, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Ah! Because of Hero choices, I can't do Pogahn Passage yet; that will help though. Thanks! - Lord Ehzed 07:40, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::I'm going to add this to the cartographer notes section of the page, seeing as it is pertinant. (I just got my legendary cartographer after reading about this) IGN Hunter Darkbow Annoying sounds? Am I the only one who gets persistent, repeating, loud sounds in this zone?--71.253.59.67 23:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Nope. Wonder what in bloody hell that is... — Poki#3 06:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::I think it's portals being summoned. - Mcmullen 11:51, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, I get it too on my desktop - comes from the Heckets based on position to your character and the sound options enabled. HanokOdbrook 19:32, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::same. long gong like noises.-TehBuG- Kisu He was supposedly here in the Preview movie or something like that... but he isn't here now. So I suggest we take him off, but I could be missing something. :X :He has been removed, but has anyone seen a canthan guard...Killer Revan 20:56, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher Killed 65 peeps to vanquish the area... anyone have a different number? Killer Revan 20:54, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :I had to do it in 66 foes Timir222 21 April 2007 12:29 (GMT) ::Check the Vanquisher page for ranges as submitted by our users. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Chests Shouldn't we add that the area spawns only two chests ? Personnally everytime I've cleared it I've always found two of them. I'm doing the treasure hunter title so I think it would be great yo add the number of chests in the area when it is not 5, so that we can foresee how many keys to take. Cha0s lord 05:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I just found 4 chests in NM so I recommend this note be taken off the main page. -- 6/18/07 :: Sure ? Coming from the outpost ? even when I did it in normal mode i never found anything else than 2 chests. 4 is really a lot for such a small area.Cha0s lord 06:29, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'm positive there was 4 and I was coming into the area from the outpost. -- 6/19/07 ::::So I remove it. No, better idea, waiting for checking by other users : I indicate how many chests we have found in normal and hard mode ( I might have missed some in normal mode, so I will use your data ) Cha0s lord 14:37, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I just found 3 chests clearing it in HM. -69.3.253.28 14:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm editing the chest note that says no more than 2 in hard mode... changing at completion on the thorn in Varesh's side quest. I just entered to vanq and there were 3 chests (which happened to drop R, D, and W non elite tomes). I did not have A thorn in Varesh's side completed, nor did I take the quest when I found this many. --Mooseyfate 03:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Armour Article states "0 Sets of Kournan Armor", ?? RT | Talk 02:37, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Sets of Kournan Armor, and they are Level Zero. (T/ ) 02:39, 4 August 2007 (CDT) MS Gundam Reference http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/uc/background/glossary_locations.html#granada It's GRANADA not GANDARA. I removed that. Reference to Yu Yu Hakusho Unlike the MS Gundam thing, the spelling checks out. Here's a link: http://www.mangafox.com/page/manga/read/70/yu_yu_hakusho/chapter.36359/page.4/ FiveAcez 22:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Phantom exploration Trying to help friend with exploration I came across this area I have explored. She does not have it, and I have no idea how I got there. Suggestions? --BlueNovember 17:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :You're referring to the area in black, right? I'd have to say that looks like you got bugged somehow - not only is there no way to reach that area normally, there's not even anything there on the map tiles (thus why it is black). Oh well, consider yourself lucky - you've got an extra ~0.1% from that. —Dr Ishmael 18:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, the black area. I think it's only black as it's an area I have got that the texmod base map does not; there's many other scattered examples also, although none quite as big. The possible exception being some of the old pvp outposts in Tyria, which are quite large and also show in black. ::I still think the area should be possible to get to (perhaps waiting through a cutscene?) but yes, I suppose it could be a bug. --BlueNovember 20:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) it isn't a bug - you can explore that area if you are party leader and watch the cutscene.. than you will explore it.. hope it works for ya! gl! Sjors Captain Nebo His page claims he's here, but he's not listed. Someone check it out, please? I would but I'm busy working on nigh every boss page on the site. A F K When 13:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC)